The Final Masquerade
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Walking towards her mask on the floor, she picked it up, sliding it back on. "This is the final masquerade for you, your highness..." —GreenLeaf, ConflictingShipping One-Shot. Contains character death.


_Three small children played about at the woods; a daily activity for them all..._

_They didn't know each others personalities or personal lives, but they knew each others names..._

_Day by day, they played for a quite a while..._

_A little girl with her brother, and another boy..._

_The girl and her brother were poor: having to work at times with their mother, wearing tattered clothing, scurrying about all dirty, their hunger never satisfied..._

_The other boy was wealthy: always able to play in the woods, having elegant clothing and silky robes, roaming the place squeaky clean, always fully fed..._

_Even so, their differences didn't stop any of them from socializing like the law had said upon them all..._

_Their friendship grew as the time passed..._

_Eventually, the girl's brother had to work all day with their mother, leaving the girl to play with the boy alone..._

_They had gotten so close after that, more than they should've..._

_The last time she ever saw him, before she was taken away along with her brother when her mother died..._

_Which had saddened them all..._

* * *

Long dresses and luxurious suits crowded the exquisite hall. The party-goers laughed in joy, drank up in their wine, and did other things that people would usually do at elegant, fancy parties. Deep in the hall, unbeknownst to the crowd, stood a brown-haired woman. Warm, hazel eyes flickered here and there as she stayed quiet. Her long, somewhat puffed up light blue dress that covered her body beautifully and opened up from the bottom blended in with the light colors of the decor of the hall. As she made her way more into the hall, she slowly raised up her masquerade mask to her eyes, reaching over to tie the string onto the back of her head. The mask was not too simple, but also not too fancy. It merely had two feathers sticking out on each end, brushed in a somewhat darker shade of light blue—like a cerulean. With her gown-like dress and her mask, she also wore a pair of elbow length white gloves and simple jewelry to compliment the look.

The woman herself disliked parties like this; she noted how much waste of time and money they were. Unbeknownst to everyone, she was there for a mere reason.

_"Go in, mark your target, and eliminate without causing a ruckus._

_Alas, in completing of this task, shall then you receive your wish._

_Your brother awaits you."_

Every single word on that note she had received earlier that day was literally burned to the back of her skull. She would find him... and eliminate him... for her brother. The mere thought of her brother made her heart drop. She felt sick to her stomach; the fact that she was blackmailed to save her only family made her sick. Quite frankly, she would do anything to see her brother.

_'Red...'_

With a shake of her head, and a clench of her small fists, she swiftly walked towards the crowd, and looked around. The brunette knew exactly who she needed to eliminate.

_"Dressed in black, brown hair,_

_A simple golden crown of a prince resting on his head,_

_Swooned by women of all ages,_

_Traitor to our kind,_

_The prince of Kanto is who you must seek."_

Leaf was her name, all dressed in blue. Standing out from most women, although she didn't seemed to notice. Her beauty cannot be compared to other women in the hall. This is why she had caught a certain prince's eye.

Green Oak was the prince of Kanto's name. He was the typical, notorious man; girls swooned over him, men envied him and wanted to be him, etc, etc.

She stood at the center of the crowd, and sighed. There was no way she would even be able to speak with him. She frowned at the thought; that would mean that her mission would fail...

A tap on her shoulder caught her attention. She noticed how everyone around her spread out away from her, like quick particles. Turning around, a small gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the person in front of her. Prince Green Oak of Kanto. Unknowingly, her heart started to race. Respectively, she removed her mask, letting it hang in her wrist for now. She let her wide brown eyes trail up to his gorgeous face, intriguing brown, spiked up hair, until they landed on his crown. His prince's crown. His symbol of royalty. His identity.

Her target was him.

_'Oh my God... It can't be him... It can't be... can it?'_ The question swirled around her mind, occupying her thoughts as she gawked at the male before her. She studied his face again, noting the similarities: the spiky hair, his emerald eyes, the way he looked at her... She immediately recognized his face...

Her obvious, flustered face and her infatuation towards him made Green chuckle silently. Although he would always receive these from many, many other ladies out there, Leaf's reaction seemed to be eye catching and beautiful. No, scratch that. She is beautiful. _'She looks just like her...'_ That thought made him clench his fists a bit, closing his eyes as her face appeared in his mind. That little girl he used to play with as children...

Both pairs of brown and emerald green eyes peered into one another. No words were exchanged; as if they could simply communicate with their eyes. He bowed at her, his green eyes never leaving her face. Her wide eyes stared in shock at his gesture—a simple gesture of submission. She bowed back, very lady-like as she trailed her eyes away from his crown back to his marvelous face. A sharp breath was inhaled from her as she tried to stay calm. The one she had to eliminate was damn gorgeous.

"Care to dance?" Green finally asked, breaking the silence. A nod of her head was her response. In what felt like seconds, he gently reached out to take her hand into his own, and softly tugged her towards the dance floor. Leaf was careful in her steps, making sure she didn't fall or drop her mask. Soft, waltzing music lingered about the hall as the two and other couples joined in around them to dance. One by one, they took each step. His arms eventually wrapped around her waist as hers lay on his broad chest. She was quickly becoming infatuated with him; she was already beginning to forget why she was even there in the first place.

After a few songs were played, their faces had somehow leaned in closer and closer. Leaf finally snapped from her trance towards the prince, and tried to focus on her mission. "Is there a place where we can have the perfect view?" she asked softly at him.

Her voice melted like sweet, sweet chocolate. If it wasn't for everyone else at the hall, he would've probably devoured her on the spot. "Yeah," he mumbled in response, pulling back from her. He had unknowingly became accustomed to her tempting scent that lingered around herself. He took her hand leading her out of the hall and into a secluded balcony towards the end.

The duo walked towards the private balcony towards the side. His hand gently took her gloved one, clenching it softly. A beautiful view of the woods appeared under a full moon, the dark sky surrounding by millions of stars. The sight was like heaven; it was utterly breathtaking.

Leaf stopped, observing the view. The place seemed to ring a familiar bell. She felt as if she was hit with a wave of nostalgia; reminiscing the childhood memories she had managed to recover...

He stood next to her, silently letting the nostalgia wrap around him. He closed his emerald eyes, letting the soft, crisp wind flutter about, surrounding the two in the balcony. He remembered her, her brother, the way they would play all together, all the many hours spent playing around in the woods as they played tag, hide-and-go-seek, the day he didn't show up with her, the first time they played alone, the first time he finally got to know her...

His eyes widened a bit in shock as the memories came crawling back to him, slapping him like a shot to the head. He remembered all those days being with her, seeing her... Her name!

"Leaf...?" he asked with hesitation, looking at her. His facial expression expressed as if he had just discovered something wondrous.

Said girl turned to him from her view of the woods, and gaped at him. "W-What?" she peeped out nervously. If he was who she thinks he is... her job would be much more difficult for her...

When he noticed the way she reacted, he tried to continue. "Leaf... Blue, right? Sister of Red?"

"I..." She gawked at him, and her heart sank in her chest. Her realization was correct.

She was addressed to assassinate her only childhood friend... to save her brother. What a situation she was entangled in.

"It is you!" Green's face split into a grin when she nodded, confirming his statement. "I thought I'd never see you again, quite frankly." Without warning, he scooped her up into his arms, and hold her tightly as he sighed heavily. "I missed you, you know. It wasn't the same without you."

As the mask around her wrist fell down below to her feet, she simply stood frozen as she tried to comprehend the words emitting out of Green's mouth. Every second passing by was only making it more harder for her to complete her mission. When she posed a frown at the thought, Green happened to notice, and pulled back, turning away from her. "Yeah... This place hasn't changed."

Leaf replayed the words on the note from earlier, and felt a sudden rush of adrenaline pump through her veins and into her body. She had to stay strong—for Red, her only brother. _'I c-can't let him down! I have to save him!'_ Her arm slowly started going down to the bottom of her dress...

Green had his back facing her as he leaned against the ceramic rails. His lips tugged into a small smile as his eyes stopped at a certain viewpoint. "Ahh... There's the spot Red, you, and I would play at..." He pointed towards it, thinking Leaf was noticing.

His words were nothing but a blur to her at this point. She slowly raised up her dress up to her thigh, revealing her long, slim leg—and a sharp, point dagger that sat in a brace that was wrapped around her mid-thigh. In a swift motion, she gripped the handle of it, and unhooked it out of the brace. She let her dress drop again down, and took a non-audible sharp breath. _'This is it...'_

"And over there's the pond..." Green trailed off, wording out another memory of them.

She slowly raised up her trembling hand, the dagger in a precise angle..._ 'I-I'm so sorry...'_

"...one time you saved..." Green's words echoed into the balcony.

She took a few steps forward...

He didn't notice, too focused on the scenery of the woods...

_'I swear I'll avenge my actions one day...'_ She stopped trembling, and raised her other hand towards him.

_CLANK!_

The sound of his crown falling down to the ground was the last thing she could hear. Time seemed to stop the moment she used all her might to force the dagger deep into the back of his chest, all while clamping a hand over his mouth. A muffled gasp emitted itself from his mouth and into her hand, and she clamped his mouth a bit more. With a shake of her head and tears slowly streaking down her cheeks, she pulled out her dagger, and repeated it.

Stab by stab, she felt herself wanting to scream out for help, and maybe, just maybe stop what she was doing to him. But she didn't.

A good three minutes later, his body slowly stopped responding, and it let loose, limping in her arms. She slowly hovered away from his body, still holding the now bloody dagger in her bloody, gloved hand. Leaf scrambled a good couple of feet from his now lifeless body, eyes drooping. Wiping specks of blood from her cheeks, she let her eyes wander towards her work. A pool of blood started forming next to his upper part of his body, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly parted from a scream that never escaped him. The image of him, dead, scanned into her mind, and she let herself realize it. She was a murderer.

As much as she wanted to cry, she instead slid the dagger back into her thigh brace, and turned around. Walking towards her mask on the floor, she picked it up, sliding it back on. "This is the final masquerade for you, your highness..." With a bow, she let herself wander back into the now dimmed ballroom, all the party-goers dancing to the music being played. In a quick blur, she disappeared deep within the crowd, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

"It is time for us to flee again," Red whispered as he stood next to her now quiet sister, who only nodded in agreement.

After her mission, word had gone out the same night about the prince's murder. Everyone was shocked to see that their beloved prince, future ruler of Kanto was killed. All in the hands of one person. Nobody had any clue's as to who it was; there was lack of any evidence, no fingerprints, or anything. Even after a few days, the authorities still had no leads as to who it was.

"Yes..." Leaf mumbled softly, watching the flames burn up the dress, gloves, and mask she had worn that night burn into a crisp. She managed to keep the dagger, however, and kept it close to her, as a reminder of what she had become. A murderer, a killer...

A small smile curved at her lips as she took her older brother's hand into her own, and sighed. Looking from Red towards the flames, Leaf hummed a soft tune.

"It is time to flee..."

* * *

**A/N: wow... I don't even know what came over me why did i do this just ;A; green im so sorry i killed u ;A;A;;;A;A;A**

**this is a b-day fic for Shido-chan99 on da. yeyy /o/**

**Disclaimer: omfg pls i don't own the franchise okay? If i did, i'd be making hoenn remakes—**


End file.
